Rouge's Angel
by Blasen
Summary: Story much better then summary. Rouge is walking the streets thinking about recent evetns, when she gets followed, to find out that it is Warren. What does he want? Kiss scene and Logan. Final paring is Rouge  Marie  and Warren  Angel


**There's just not enough of these. I really love RougexGambit and even RougexLogan, but Warren is pretty awesome too. I don't want anyone to forget that. :D Starts off as Rouge and Logan but ends with Rouge and Warren. ONE SHOT.  
>A little cheesy, but I like it. Some nice fluff at the end. <strong>

Rouge didn't know at the time that the X-men really needed her. How much Logan wanted her back with him. All those feelings when he had left her...it was to painful to come back. To see Logan's smiling face again when she knew that he'd leave soon enough.

It wasn't fair for her! What was she supposed to do? Sit around and wait for him? Is that what he expected her to do? Rouge couldn't do that. It wasn't right. She regretted a lot in her life. The one thing she regretted the most was when she saw Warren laying on the floor unconscious.

She remembered it so clearly. So vividly, even with thousands of people in her head with all their memories, she saw this one best.

It was just when she had joined the Brother Hood. Rouge knew why she joined. It wasn't because they were "fighting back" against senator Kelly. It was because she would not go back to the X-men, back to Logan. And she felt to lonely when she was by herself.

They brought her to Warren's house. Rouge did not know what her feelings were for Angel then. She was to clouded with grief to understand. When she saw him being thrown to the ground something in her snapped.

She wanted to run over to him and hold Warren till he woke up. To tell him that she was sorry. Those thoughts were locked away at this moment. They didn't register in her mind. They lingered around though.

Once she was away from the Brother Hood and just walking the streets thinking. She wondered if Warren had actually cared for her that much. When he scooped her away from the Sentinel Scorpion that was hell bent on getting her, did he really care?

Or did he just save her because she was a fellow mutant? Rouge did not know what was what anymore. She would have sought Logan's help, but he was so consumed in finding Charles and bringing down Senator Kelly. He wanted to save the mutants.

But what about after every thing was over? After he won? What would he do just leave again? Rouge could not go through that again.

As she walked the empty streets, the large sky scrapers slowly rolling past her, she felt very self-conscious. Then her thoughts trailed back to Warren again.  
>He had seemed very concerned. And when he saw her in his house, his father in front of her, there was such a look of betrayl on his face...<p>

Why couldn't he just tell her? Gambit had made it easy enough to tell. Why was Warren so hard? Rouge wanted to break down and cry for what she had done. Would Warren ever trust her again? She didn't think he would.

It was hard. Everything was just so hard. Nothing is ever easy for mutants. Her hands shook in her pockets as she increased her pace. She could hear someone behind her. Rouge didn't dare look back. She just wanted to get away from them.

She walked faster across the side walk and her shoes squeaked. It had rained earlier that day, which only made matters worse for her. Who ever this person was could hear her everywhere now.

Rouge shuddered again and made a quick turn. Pivoting herself around she jumped to another side walk. She pulled the corners of her green hood around her head. Sometimes she wondered why she was still wearing the X-men uniform.

The person had followed her across, that just gave her another insight to run this time. Taking off in a sprint she ran across the pavement. Something buzzed in her ears. Something like the sound of a helicopter.

Thinking it was the MRD she pushed her legs to run faster. Dark clouds moved through the already gray sky as she streaked across the pavement. She was a yellow and green smudge in this dark city.

Her follower was just as quick though. They ran after her, eventually only a few feet away.

"Get away from me!" She screamed, then, she pulled off one of her gloves getting ready to turn around. The loud hum of a helicopter was much louder now. She looked up as she kept running to see a large black helicopter above her.

Rouge decided there was no other way. Twisting around she out stretched her hand only for her follower to grab her arm. Rouge struggled to pull back, or even push forward to make skin contact until she saw who it was. Warren.

In a natural response her eyes widened making those already large green eyes even bigger on her small face. Warren looked at her almost apologetic. He was breathing just as heavily as she was. The loud buzz of the helicopter seemed almost hypnotic as it made her dizzy.  
>Her legs wobbled and Rouge crashed down. Warren let out a small yelp and pulled her back up. Twisting her body to where her head could rest on his shoulder, he sank to his knees.<p>

"Rouge..." He whispered pulling back her hood. Marie looked up and shivered. Gulping she felt utterly exhausted. She noticed that he was not in his angel suit. He was in a brown trench coat with a white shirt that had many dirt stains on it, accompanied with black pants.

"What are you doing here Warren?" She asked. Rouge did not move away from him, or push him back. She didn't even think about doing that.

"I was looking for you. I saw you on the street and-" Warren started only to be cut off.

"And you started chasing me." Rouge finished. Warren simply nodded. He looked at her for another moment and pulled some damp strands of her auburn hair out of her face. He tucked it behind her ear gently. Rouge tensed in his arms.

"You scared me that night you know." Warren whispered, his eyes blue eyes locked on hers. Maybe he _does really_ care...

"I know. Warren, I'm sorry. I was so confused, I didn't know what was going on, I wish that I hadn't done that, and I know that you probably wont ever tru-" Rouge started to ramble until she was cut off this time. She had not noticed how close he was getting to her as she talked.

Warren gently almost hesitantly pressed his lips on hers. It was a small, quick kiss. It wasn't heated or seductive. It wasn't lust or intimate. It was sweet. It was passionate, it was caring. Rouge wanted to melt. She hadn't done anything at first when he started it.

Rouge took a sharp intake of air. She opened her mouth and kissed him back just as smoothly. One hand was already around her waist when she had fell, his other hand was now cupping her chin. Rouge had no idea what had come over Warren, but she really didn't care.

They pulled away almost at the same time. Neither for air. But, to just look at each other in the eyes. To know they both wanted another kiss, to know they weren't fantasizing, that the kiss wasn't just one sided. The buzzing had gotten louder, and Rouge could feel the air shift as a person dropped down from it.

Warren didn't leave Rouge's eyes. His gaze never flickered, he didn't even show any sign of interest in the man now heading over to him. Rouge almost did glance over to the person who seemed to be...growling? But, Warren changed that.

He pulled at her chin and brought her lips to his again. This time it wasn't sweet or chaste. This kiss was different. It was everything the last kiss wasn't. Heated, seductive, lustful, and much more intimate. Rouge was distracted from the growling figure at her side, by kissing Warren back with the same force.

How would she have any idea what would happen next...if she did she would have stopped the kiss the second it started. To late now though.

Logan pulled Warren by the hair away from her. Her eyes opened to see Warren being tossed against one of the near by buildings. His scream in pain for an instant made her heart jolt. Logan pressed him on the wall, growling in anger.

Warren had just enough time to slip under the infuriated man and spread out his wings. Rouge had never seen such a beautiful sight. Maybe Warren was_ really _an angel. His white wings unfurled along his back, feathers splitting in the air.

His wings were dusted with slight rain drops and even some dirt, but besides that they were flawless. Sudden wind spread around her body as she felt herself being lifted up from the wet ground.

Logan tried to grab her foot but she was already to far up in the air. Warren held her bridal-style as he glided through the air. Rouge would never get used to flying, in fact she hated it in the future the multiple times Warren would pick her up and take her out for a flight with him.

She could hear Logan curse loudly. Why was he so angry? He had never shown her _that many _romantic feelings towards her. As far as Rouge could tell. In truth, he actually did a lot. He used to take every chance he got to show that he cared about her. Rouge had been to oblivious to see it.

Warren was no floated right above Logan who was still trying to jump high enough to reach them. She felt her face flush.

"Better luck next time Logan." Warren smirked and pulled Rouge back into another kiss. The rain clouds moved closer towards them as they stopped to swing out of the rain and into the helicopter. Where Logan would eventually smack Warren's head against the helicopter window repeatedly. But, for right now.

Rouge felt that all those feelings of fear, loneliness, and sadness were being washed away. All because she had an angel.


End file.
